Mejor Blanco que Azul
by Kmiya
Summary: La nieve comienza a derretirse, pero Naruto tiene una idea para alegrar a su chico. NaruHaku. UA. Continuación de "Una promesa por un beso" de Alega Dathe.


**Advertencia:** Shounen ai y Universo Alterno.  
**Palabras:** 693.  
**Agradecimiento:** a **Alega**, por betear y darme permiso D.  
**Nota:** Viñeta creada para el foro **Duelo Literario**. Parte de mi tabla "Elementos", donde mi claim es Naruto Uzumaki. Esta viñeta en particular es la continuación de **_Una promesa por un beso_**, viñeta creada por **Alega Dathe** (tengo su permiso para la continuación n.n)

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Mejor Blanco que Azul**_  
_

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Los días pasaban rápido y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, la primavera estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina. La nieve comenzaba a derretirse y ahora lo único que adornaba a la ciudad eran los grandes charcos de agua. El ambiente seguía siendo fresco, pero ya no tan frío como antes. Y aún así, dos chicos caminaban juntos, tomados de las manos. Uno acariciaba con suma ternura la bufanda verde que traía puesta en el cuello, mientras que el otro le miraba algo avergonzado. 

—¿Sabes? En vez de acariciar la bufanda, deberías acariciarme a mí —comentó el rubio, malicioso, sobre todo al notar cómo aquellas pálidas mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

—Podría decirse que cuando lo hago pienso en ti. —El de pelo largo lo miró, regalándole una sonrisa tímida, logrando que Naruto también se sonrojara, desviando la mirada a otro lado para que no se le notara. Haku soltó una risita, divertido por su reacción.

Ambos estrecharon más el agarre entre sus manos. Haku centró su vista en el paisaje, sonriendo algo decaído al ver cómo la nieve había desaparecido por completo. Naruto lo observó de reojo y luego miró hacia el cielo.

—El próximo lunes lo tenemos libre ¿verdad? —preguntó, llamando la atención de su pareja, quien asintió con un gesto—. Y este fin de semana no estarán tus padres ¿cierto? —Otro asentimiento de parte de Haku, quien aún no lograba entender el porqué de las preguntas—. Y yo también estaré solo estos días. —Naruto lo miró, sonriendo con una mueca zorruna, provocando que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera la espalda del chico.

—¿Qué planeas? —No era que Haku fuera desconfiado, pero después de esos meses como pareja, había descubierto la facilidad que tenía Naruto para crear planes extraños y que casi siempre lo incluían a él y a algún rincón oscuro –no que se quejara de eso último-.

—¿Qué opinas si vamos a esquiar? Mi abuelo tiene una cabaña en las montañas, cerca del club de esquí. Así que podemos quedarnos ahí e ir a esquiar cuando se nos antoje. —Haku abrió completamente sus ojos, con clara intensión de preguntar algo, mas Naruto se le adelantó—. Sé que te gusta mucho la nieve, pero el invierno casi se acaba, así que podemos aprovechar ese tiempo juntos. Yo prefiero ver blanco, por la nieve, y no azul por el montón de agua que hay en el suelo.

El otro chico lo estaba considerando. Le agradaba mucho la idea de irse algunos días a esquiar, pero también admitía que le ponía nervioso estar tantos días sólo con Naruto. Éste pareció darse cuenta de su preocupación, por lo que pasó sus brazos por su espalda, abrazando a Haku, quien al alzar el rostro se encontró directamente con aquellos ojos azules, que le sonreían y parecían decirle "Dime que sí". No pudo evitar sentir que aquello era una especie de Deja vú.

—No te preocupes, Haku. —Naruto se había acercado tanto que, al hablar, sus labios rosaban con los de Haku, haciéndolo estremecerse—. Me portaré bien y no haré nada que tú no quieras ¿si?

Lo miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta que le era imposible negarse a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera y, por como se encontraban en ese momento, parecía que su voz se negaba a aparecer, por lo que sólo asintió con un gesto, poniendo muy contento a Naruto, quien lo estrechó más entre sus brazos e invadió su boca sin pedir un permiso que no necesitaba.

Su cálida lengua recorrió la boca de Haku con ternura y firmeza a la vez, como si estuviera marcando y dejando en claro que sólo a él le pertenecía. Haku sonrió internamente, pasando sus manos por su cuello y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. No importaba cuantas veces Naruto le besaba, siempre lograba provocarle la mismas sensaciones que la primera vez.

Entonces comprendió que, en la cabaña, no sólo se dedicarían a esquiar o a jugar con la nieve. Porque estando con aquel chico las cosas eran impredecibles y, aunque lo negara, siempre hacía todo lo que él quería –y siempre terminaba gustándole lo que él le hacía-.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**


End file.
